Where They Belong
by Opal Butterfly
Summary: What if you got sent to the future when you where little and 20 years later you were sent back? Would you fall in love? Or would you ignore everything? Couples are as follows: LancelotOC,GawainOC,DagonetOC,GalhadOC,TristanOC,ArthurGuinevere,BorsVanora
1. Chapter 1

A/N: A brand new story for my avid fans. The couples go as follow: LancelotOC, GalahadOC, DagonetOC, GawainOC, TristanOC, BorsVanora, and ArthurGuinevere.

Chapter 1

"_The heart has reason that reason does not understand." – Jacques Benigne Bossuel_

"So Lili what movie are we watching?" questioned Mandi-Faye as she settled down on the couch with Lena and Airen.

Liliana just smiled at her three best friends before closing the DVD tray.

The four girls had been best friends since they had been found at the orphanage. From then on, they were inseparable. They had gone to the same high school and college before settling down to find jobs and an apartment they could all share. Now at the ages of twenty-three and twenty-four were closer than ever.

"Aw man," exclaimed Lena, "not this movie again!"

"How can you tell what movie it is from the previews?" asked Airen looking back and forth between the TV screen and Lena.

"I know because we've seen this movie a million times in the past several weeks."

"Oh," whispered Airen looking sheepishly at the TV.

Liliana suddenly stood up telling her friends that she'd be right back she had to get something to drink and they'd better not press play until she got back. Mandi-Faye made sure that Lili had gone out of earshot before whispering at the two other girls. "Guys can we not complain? I mean think about all that she's been through. She's been physically abused by a man she thought loved her. We can at least let her watch this movie a million times or more," Mandi-Faye hissed looking between the two girls.

"I'm back and you'd better make room for my skinny butt!"

They all laughed before settling in and pressing play. However, as soon as they were getting into it they were blinded by a bright, white light. When they opened their eyes, they weren't where they wanted to be. "We aren't in Cleveland anymore," whispered Airen looking around wide eyed.

"Thank you Captain Obvious," replied Mandi-Faye who was looking at Airen incredulously.

The two girls began to bicker with each other. Lean joined in trying in vain to get Faye and Ren to stop. "SHUT UP!"

All three girls stopped and stared at Liliana, who was looking over there heads at something behind them. "Mandi we know that we aren't in Cleveland so you don't have to yell at Airen and Airen we really didn't need you to point out the obvious and while I understand that you were trying to get them to stop Lena you only made it worse." Each girl, minus Liliana, stooped their heads in shame only to raise them again when they heard Liliana chuckling at them. "Now if you are done then we can jump into that pool behind you and wash in the waterfall."

Quickly they undressed and jumped into the water. They each came up screaming and laughing at each other. Three of the four girls continued to play around and swim but Liliana had gotten out. She needed to let her waist length hair dry but she had also gotten out because she could feel eyes on her and the girls. She had appointed herself protector of the group long ago and she was going to investigate where these eyes were coming from.

As she walked around, in the nude, she nearly fell in the mud when she tripped over a bag. She turned around and looked at what she had tripped on. She was amazed to find a bad with her name neatly sewn on. Inside it, she found her favorite blanket, her two stuffed bears, and her favorite pair of pajamas, a clean pair of clothes, and her sais.

When she pulled out the outfit, she found a light blue skirt with a slit that went all the way to her knees, a purple corset top, an opaque vest top that fastened underneath the bust line and had flared sleeves, and a light purple pair of thigh high boots. Liliana put on the skirt and while she had put on the corset, she had problems tying it. She went to find one of her friends only to find them getting dressed themselves. Mandi-Faye was wearing a pair of lace up leather sandals, a flared purple short skirt, and a sleeveless swoop neck black top. Airen was wearing a dark blue knee high loose skirt, short sleeved v-neck baby blue t-shirt and a pair of slight high heeled white boots. Finally yet importantly Lena was wearing a pair of flared forest green pants, strapless white top, and shoes that looked remarkably like tennis shoes.

"Faye could you help me tie my top?" Liliana asked turning around for Mandi-Faye to tie. Quickly Faye was done and had gone off to do her own thing leaving Liliana to finish getting dressed. Finally, Liliana got her vest top on and she fit her feet into her boots instantly falling in love with them. Liliana realized that beside her bag was a set of swords meant for her. She tied them underneath her arms and tried them out. They felt wonderful in her hands just as her sais did.

Finally satisfied with everything Liliana looked back at her friends before venturing in to the forest. She could still fell the eyes on her but she couldn't discern where they were coming from. While walking Liliana realized how much more at home she felt here than she did before. It was so much more peaceful here than Cleveland and Liliana knew that the girls loved it here too.

Liliana had been so caught up in her mind that she missed the man coming up to her and grabbing her around her neck. She started having trouble breathing as he squeezed tightly at her neck. He didn't have time to question her though because an arrow flew past his head and embedded itself into the tree beside her head. "Let her go," she heard Airen demand coldly as she let go another arrow.

He let her neck go and turned on the rest of the group. Lena gasped when she saw who it was. "Tristan," she whispered before turning to the other girls. He looked at the girls with a blank stare that scared the crap out the girls.

Suddenly all four heard horses' hooves coming in their direction. Liliana quickly scrambled away from the silent man and stood by her friends. They were suddenly surround by six knights on horse back and one knight on foot. All four girls stared in amazement at the knights who just stared back at them. The four looked at each other before screaming and squealing in excitement. The knights, who hadn't known what to expect with these new people, looked on wide-eyed.

"Oh My Gosh!" exclaimed Lena. "I can't believe they're real!"

"I know! They look exactly like the actors who played them!" Mandi-Faye also exclaimed.

None of the girls had noticed that Liliana had moved away from the group. None had noticed that she had started to hyperventilate either. None that is except Galahad and Dagonet. The two knights motioned to Arthur who nodded to them to go toward her. Airen noticed the advancing men and would have readied another arrow but Tristan pointed his dagger at her silently telling her to stop. She glared at him before announcing loudly, "You can't help her."

The other two girls instantly quieted and all the knights looked at her. "You can't help Lili when she's like this," she explained, "and even if you could help her she wouldn't want it."

"Why?" questioned Galahad not but a foot away.

"She's seeing something," replied Mandi-Faye pointedly.

"Ana has premonitions," continued Lena. "She sees things that are going to happen. Apparently, the powers that be or whatever are showing her something that she doesn't like. She hyperventilates when she sees something she doesn't particularly want to see."

Lena didn't explain anymore because Liliana's gasp for air made all three girls come running to her aid. Liliana smiled at them before standing to her full height. "Sir Knights we require you assistance," she stated quite plainly.

"And if we refuse?" questioned Arthur.

"You wouldn't leave four women alone in a land unknown to them?" Liliana questioned back.

"All right Milady what can we do for you," Arthur replied smiling.

"If you'd be so kind as to allow us to ride with four of your men. We need to get back to the wall as soon as possible."

Arthur nodded motioning for Lancelot, Gawain, Dagonet, and Galahad to step forward. "Before I allow you to ride with my men I should need to know your names," Arthur commanded looking at Liliana.

Liliana nodded at her friends before saying their names. "Going from left to right there is Airen, Mandi-Faye, and Lena," she said pointing at each girl as she named them. "And I am Liliana. I will tell you this now that Airen is Woad," Liliana explained causing Airen to look at her questionably.

"Lili what do you mean?" Airen questioned.

"My premonitions aren't always of the future. I saw who our families are and I saw how we came to the time we did. I will explain all of this later.

"Now Arthur is there anything else you need to know before allowing us to ride?"

It wasn't Arthur who answered but Bors instead. "What are the rest of y'all?" he questioned pointing at the remaining three.

"Mandi-Faye is Celtic, Lena is Sarmation, and I," Liliana said pointing at herself, "am both Sarmation and Celtic. I will explain everything to everyone as soon as we get to the wall but we have to leave now!"

Arthur nodded allowing the four men to go toward the girls. Each one looked at each other, smirked, and walked toward a man. Seductively Airen glided toward Lancelot who only smirked at her, Mandi-Faye boldly walked to Gawain and _almost_ gracefully got on the tall horse, Lena shyly smiled at Dagonet who easily picked her up and sat her on the horse in front of him. That only left Galahad and Liliana. She nodded at him before coldly brushing past him and jumping on the horse. Galahad annoyed at the dismissal she gave him, quietly got on and grabbed the reins.

"Arthur," called Liliana," how long till we reach the wall?"

"We have several hours before we reach the wall," he replied gigging his horse forward.

Satisfied with his answer, Liliana settled herself against Galahad before promptly passing out.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Woo Woo I got a new chapter up. I want to thank all the people who added my story to a story alert or whatever. It touches me. I do hope that you review though I always welcome any sort of comment.

Chapter 2

_"Sometimes people care too much. I think it's called love. Winnie the Pooh_

"Don't take what she says to heart," Galahad heard the woman sitting with his brother call out to him.

"What?" he called back turning in the saddle to look at her.

"Don't take what Liliana says to heart," replied Mandi Faye. Quietly she looked at Gawain and asked him to move closer to the young knight. "I'm really saying this to all the knights," she called out trying to look at each man.

"Why should we not take what she says to heart," asked Arthur curiously looking at the sleeping girl in front of Galahad.

"Ana hasn't had the best of experiences with men," explained Lena.

"So?" asked Lancelot whom Airen hit in the head. He glared at her before casting his attention back to Lena.

Lena looked at each girl silently asking for their permission before telling about the rather disastrous love life of their 'sleeping friend'. "Liliana has been courted, so to speak, by many men," she began hesitantly. "Of those many men only two have courted her out of love. All the others either felt sorry for her, courted her because of her looks, or courted her out of a bet. Recently a man whom she thought loved her courted her. It turns out that she was only his punching bag."

The men not wanting to appear stupid only nodded. Lena realizing their dilemma explained in a bit more detail. "She was only something that he let his anger out on. He abused her," she spat closing her eyes only to see the bruises that were present on Liliana's arms, legs, and back. "He beat Ana severely. She still has bruises covering her arms, legs, and back. It's been little over a month since she quit seeing him."

"Two months," everybody heard a woman whisper.

Realizing it was the once sleeping girl in front of him Galahad looked down her blonde head. "It's been two months Lena," the watery whisper came again.

Everybody stayed quiet no knowing what to say to the poor girl. Many secretly stared at her in pity while others blatantly stared at her in both shock and woe.

Once upon the wall all the men were shocked as each of the women jumped off the horses. They were in even more shock when the female knights ran quickly to the gate that blocked the entrance to the interior of Hadrian's Wall. Liliana looked back at the men, who had stopped, and yelled at them, "Well aren't you coming?"

This spurred the knights into a frenzy to catch up with the agile women. Laughing the girls linked arms and walked quite sedately into the open area. The seven knights soon passed them on horseback that seemed to be racing towards the stables trying to see who could get there first. Without breaking their chain, the women caught up to the men, arriving at the stables the same time they did.

"How do you do that?" questioned Gawain coming up behind Mandi Faye.

"It's called practice," sang Airen walking past Lancelot pinching him on the butt.

Lancelot, shocked at the short, black haired woman, spun around narrowly missing her arms as they came up to smack him on the head. "Why do you keep doing that," he yelled ignoring the giggles he heard from her friends.

"Cause you're an easy target," she replied reveling in the snickers and giggles coming from her comrades and his. She smirked at him before running and hiding behind her friends as he took a step towards her.

Liliana smiled at her once shy friend before addressing the knights' leader. "Arthur I know I promised to explain all that I said back at the waterfall but I must ask for one more favor of you."

"And what would that favor be Lady Liliana?" he asked smiling.

I call upon your hospitality and ask for a room for myself I also believe that my friends would also agree that they wouldn't mind one as well."

"That is no problem," he replied before calling for his squire, Jols. "Jols please show these ladies to the rooms opposite of the knights. Each woman is to receive a room of their own."

Jols nodded his head in agreement and understanding before motioning for the women to follow him. Grabbing their satchels and weapons, they followed the squire down several long hallways before reaching an empty corridor lined with heavy wooden doors. Each woman was given a room opposite to another door. Jols waited patiently for them to put their items down and to come back out. This way he wouldn't have to make multiple trips to the meeting hall. Once they all had congregated around him, he quite calmly escorted them all to the meeting hall.

Single file, the four women came in and sat down in the seats that surrounded the round table. Airen sat between Arthur and Lancelot, Mandi Faye sat on Gawain's left, Liliana sat on Galahad's right, and Lena sat next to Dagonet. "Lady Liliana you can now explain what you said earlier," commanded Arthur gesturing towards Liliana.

"All right but first I must ask that you stop calling me 'lady' and that you don't call any of the girls 'lady' only because we aren't one. Now it is time we got down to the nitty gritty. As I said, earlier Airen is a Woad woman, Faye is a Celtic, Lena is a Sarmation, and I am a combination of both Celtic and Sarmation parents. I am sad to say that Airen's father is the only one who is still alive. The rest of our parents either died from heartache or went crazy and killed themselves while others died in battle.

"All of our parents lived along Hadrian's Wall and that is how we met each other. The inseparable five' my parents called us. "

"Five? There are only four of you," interrupted Lancelot nearly getting smacked his head smacked again.

"There is one more," continued Liliana smiling sadly. "Her name is Renna. She is both Sarmation and Woad, and a dear friend of all of us. She disappeared about a year ago and we have no conceivable idea on where she could be. However, she was here with us when we were all little girls. We were all kidnapped, at the ages of three and four, by shining men in white. They took us to the waterfall where you found us. They put us in the middle of a circle and began to chant.

"We held hands, closed our eyes, and when we opened them again we were in a land unknown to us. We knew right away that we weren't at home and that scared us. Airen, being the youngest of all of us, started yelling and crying for her parents. This was how a strange woman found us. We would later come to know her Mrs. Owen, the owner of the orphanage we grew up at. We did not speak their language and they did not speak ours. We eventually suppressed the memories of our childhood here in Britain and began to speak and do in the mannerisms of the people," Liliana explained casting all of her attention to the entire people present.

"When Faye reached the age of eighteen she changed her name to Mandi Faye, keeping her original name and modernizing it. Then five years later Renna disappeared causing all of us a great sadness. I will tell you this we never felt at home in that period we were a apart of. Something about it just didn't feel right. Now we know why. It was all because we belonged 1500 years in the past instead of 1500 years in the future."

All the knights stared in amazement at Liliana. They all found it hard to believe, but something in her voice told them that she wasn't lying. Therefore, they chose to accept the tale. "So what do we do now?" whispered Airen quite loudly across the room to Liliana.

Lili couldn't help herself she burst out laughing. The men looked at her in wonderment while the females smiled brightly. They all eventually started laughing, Tristan included, because Lili's laughter was so infectious. The laughter eventually died down with Tristan wiping tears of mirth from his eyes and Lili, who was grabbing her sides in pains of laughter, still chuckling. "Arthur," she chuckled, "I think I'm gonna leave."

As soon as she stood up Airen, Faye, and Lena attacked her causing Liliana to laugh some more. In the end the girls let her go allowing her to leave as she had planned. When she left the room, the remaining girls sat back down earning curious glances from all the men. Faye answered their looks by explaining why they had acted the way they did. "Lili hasn't really laughed in forever. Yeah she laughed but she hasn't laughed to the point of tears since she met Rafael. He just sorta sucked the life out of her. If we weren't here he would probably be without several appendages and I would probably be in jail."

Galahad had left unnoticed while Faye had explained things. He was now wandering aimlessly the halls of the fort lost in thought. He found himself in front of a room that was across from his. Not knowing reason why, he knocked. He hadn't expected anybody to answer considering it had been unoccupied for several years now but when Liliana opened the door with just a large shirt covering her Galahad stopped and stared. He hadn't really believed that Liliana was covered in bruises but to see her with a hand print bruises on her arms and various other bruises on her legs he felt repulsed by the man who did it to her.

Lili had at the point of changing when she had heard a knock at her door. Deciding that her shirt was long enough, she walked across the room, and opened the door. She had half expected to see one of her 'sisters' but was pleasantly surprised to see Galahad standing there. She smiled at him before saying, "Is there anything you need Galahad?" When he didn't reply she took her time staring at him.

He had a strong jaw that was slightly covered with a beard, he had a scar on his face that ran from his nose all the way across his cheek, he had beautiful green eyes that had flecks of brown and gold in them, and at the top of his head was a mass of curly brown blonde hair. She continued her inspection following from the top of his head all the way down to the tips of his toes. When she finished she came back down to earth remembering she was only in an oversized t-shirt causing Liliana to become embarrassed. She was about to ask him if he needed anything when she noticed him staring at a particularly large and nasty looking hand shaped bruise. "Galahad stop staring," she whispered her head bent away from his face so he could not see the hurt and shame that she thought was written plainly across her face.

His head snapped up and away form the bruise realizing he'd been caught. He was ashamed when he saw her head bent away from him. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"About what?"

"About everything."

"You couldn't have done anything about it and besides I didn't want to believe that he could actually hurt me," she chuckled softly to herself before continuing, "I thought he loved me turns out I was just sport."

Galahad closed his eyes and shook his head in denial before looking back at Liliana. "Listen, Galahad, why don't you give me a couple of minutes to finish changing and I'll be back." Liliana closed the door leaving him to stand there aimlessly for several seconds before the door opened again. She smiled at him, gave him a wink, and began walking towards the exist that was at the end of the corridor. She smiled coyly at him before turning the comer, waiting patiently on the other side for Galahad. Seconds later Galahad came tearing around the comer, grabbing Liliana's hand, and dragging her outside.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Hello, once again my fans. I want to apologize for taking to long to put up a new chapter. I just haven't had the time to and I know that it sounds like I'm avoiding the subject but I assure you that you mean much to me. Muchos amor.

* * *

There is no remedy but to love more. — Henry David Thoreau

Lena gazed amusedly as Airen whipped Lancelot's, Gawain's, and Faye's butts at throwing knives. They didn't seem to understand that her aim was better then theirs. Lena laughed quietly to herself before walking towards Vanora. As Lena approached Vanora stopped what she was doing to look at the girl. "Hi! I was wondering if there was anything that I could do to help you out around here."

"I've got nuthin' for ya to do love. Sorry I didn't catch your name," Vanora replied picking up some mugs that were sitting on the table in front of her.

"How rude of me," Lena whispered to herself looking frustrated for a second before saying aloud, "I'm Lena."

"Well, Lena, I'll call ya if there's something you can do for me," Vanora smiled.

"I'll hold ya to it," Lena said smiling back watching Vanora walk back to the bar like area in the tavern.

While Lena and Vanora had been talking Dagonet quietly approached the two talking women. Lena hadn't seen him, so when she turned around to continue watching Airen, she bumped into him causing her to fall backwards onto her rump rather undignified. She shook her head before looking up at the "wall" that had magically appeared in front of her. She wasn't very surprised to see the gentle giant, as she liked to call him, standing in front of her looking down at the undignified heap that she was.

Dagonet stared at the girl who had ridden with him on the way back to wall and who had sat next to him during the meeting with Arthur. He hadn't meant for her to run into him, he hadn't thought that he was that much in the way, but then again he hadn't meant for a lot of things to happen. Dagonet offered her his hand hoping that she wouldn't be stupid and continue to sit there on the dirt and stone ground that made up the tavern. In fact he rather hoped that she would take his hand because he wanted her to see that he was there for more than his muscle and skill in battle. He wanted her to see that he was a rather sincere and calm person.

Lena stared at his fairly large hand before grabbing the calloused appendage. She had to admit that his hand seemed relatively huge her own hand seemed to fit perfectly into his, almost as if it was made for his. She also couldn't help notice that his hand was sending off sparks throughout her body, but she wasn't complaining because she liked the way he made her feel. She had read many a romance novel where the whole sparks thing meant that she loved him, but she knew that, that was way off base. "Thank you," whispered Lena when he had pulled her up. "You didn't have to help me," she told him as she broke the connection.

"It was my fault," he replied wishing that her hand was stilling enclosed in his.

"It wasn't your fault. I'm not the most graceful person there is. My friends sometimes joke around saying that I should have been named Grace and not Lena," she explained to him turning her attention back to the losing group of people, she realized were her new found friends. Lena chuckled before saying to Dagonet, "They're never going to win and Mandi knows this except she insists on playing Airen."

"Why do you say that missy?" Lena heard Bors say to her.

"They won't win because Airen has the deadliest shot I know."

"Then you haven't seen Tristan," Bors replied adding his own two cents with a rather loud and disgusting belch.

Lena rolled her eyes leaning into Dagonet, who stood behind her. She felt so safe in his presence; it was almost like being wrapped in a warm blanket. Bors looked at the couple, knowing that at the very first moment that they had seen each other, they were meant to be. Dagonet had all ready changed, not that it was noticeable, but the change was there.

Lena had been so wrapped up in her thoughts that she was startled to hear someone yelling. "Why'd you hit me!" she heard Lancelot yell at Airen.

"Do I have to have a reason jerk off!?" Airen yelled back brandishing a somewhat deadly looking dagger, a dagger identical to one each of the girls had.

"Yeah ya do!" Lancelot yelled back, stepping away from the dagger pointed his way.

Lena couldn't help herself, she burst out laughing. Everybody turned and looked at her like she was crazy. Apparently they thought this was a serious situation. "What are you laughing for?!" yelled Lancelot, annoyed at the sudden interruption of his argument that he was positive he was going to win.

"Don't yell at her!" Airen nearly screamed smacking Lancelot so hard that he stumbled forward some.

This only caused Lena to laugh some more, making some not so pleasant sounds. She was laughing so hard that she didn't notice the hand that had come to rest on her waist. "Seriously Na-Na, what has gotten you so worked up?" Airen asked surprised at her friend's loud laughter and the snorting that was accompanying it.

"I'm laughing cause Airy hits everybody she meets, usually it's guys that she hits. And your reaction, Lancelot, made me think if one of Ana's boyfriends," Lena explained giggling.

"You mean . . ." started Faye.

"Yeah," nodded Lena.

All three girls busted out laughing and giggling get even more looks than Lena had gotten by herself. This caused men to feel as though they had missed out on something important and this annoyed some of them, Lancelot being the main contender for this annoyance. "Will someone please tell me what's so fricking funny," exclaimed Lancelot exasperated at the three girls.

Lena stopped laughing long enough to explain their laughter. "Several years ago, before Ana met Rafael, she was dating this one guy who hadn't known what to except when it came to meeting Ana's friends. She'd brought him to meet us a couple weeks after she started their relationship because he'd had to work. Normally, she brings the guys over right away so they have a feel for her friends. Anyway, he'd said something incredibly stupid and Airen hit him over the head, but she hit him so hard that he fell forward and hit his head on the door. He then stumbled backwards, caught his foot on the rug, fell backwards, and hit his head on the table. In the end he'd sprained his ankle and gotten a pretty nasty bump on both sides of his head."

By the end of her explanation everybody in the tavern was laughing. Airen stood there sheepishly, blushing beet red to her roots. "We heard laughing," everybody heard as the gasping words of Galahad broke the haze of laughter that surrounded them.

Gawain turned to see his brother red faced and gasping for breath, while Liliana stood next to him grinning from ear to ear. "What did you two do?" asked Faye looking between the two people that stood before her.

"We didn't do anything but have a race," explained Liliana fingering her hair.

"Uh huh and why is there straw in your hair?" asked Airen smirking.

"After our race I fell in the straw in the stable," Liliana stilled explained straight face, pulling out another piece of straw from her tangled hair.

Lena closed her eyes trying to prevent the oncoming headache that Ana was causing. Lena loved Ana dearly but she could sometimes cause others to fade into the shadows and that always seemed to happen when the two of them were in the same room together. Pulling away from Dagonet, Lena left the tavern hoping she'd be able to find some peace and quiet elsewhere. Maybe then she could dislodge the headache that would eventually have her cowering in a dark room away from any noise.

Sneaking past a Roman guard, by the gate, Lena wound her way past trees and bushes that made up the forest near the gate. Coming upon a stream that looked rather cool Lena decided to take a break. Taking off her tennis shoes and rolling up her flared pants, Lena sat on a rock and dipped her feet into the stream, reveling in the coolness and flow of the water. She sat there for a while in complete silence until she started crying. She missed Lucan so much and she was furious to the point of tears of the treatment that he was currently undergoing. She only had three months before she could hold her son again. Lena stayed like this for several hours before eventually falling asleep on the rock, her feet in the stream.

Back at the tavern Dagonet had noticed that Lena had yet to come back. He had been disappointed when she had pulled away from him earlier but had thought nothing of it. Now though he was getting worried about her. As thought back he realized that she had been missing for several hours now. Clapping Bors on the shoulder Dagonet left in search of Lena hoping that she had come to no harm.

His search led him to the forest outside the wall, a place he had never expected Lena to go. Slowly he made his way through the overgrowth, bushes and trees that littered the area. It was at a time like this that he wished that he had a torches or something to light his way. What seemed like hours later, Dagonet noisily stepped into a stream. This caused Lena to wake abruptly. Dagonet soon found himself the recipient if Lena's staff. "Who's there?" she called knowing full well that someone was in front of her because her staff was resting on them. She felt before she saw the person in front of her.

"Lena? It's me Dagonet."

"Dag?" he heard her say her voice waterlogged.

"Yes milady," he replied smiling.

Next thing he knew he was being hugged. Awkwardly he put his arms around her, feeling her shake, and hearing her muffled sobs as she cried into his shirt. They stayed like this for several minutes before Lena stepped back to look at him, staying in his arms. "Are you all right?" he asked gazing down at the short woman.

Lena nodded before replying, "I'm all right. I'm just sorta emotional right now. I miss my son and Renna."

This caused Dagonet much alarm. "Son?"

Lena moved out of his arms, standing away from him. "Yes, I have a son. His father died before he was born."

Dagonet looked at her before saying, "How? Who?"

Lena looked at Dagonet before saying, "You know how and as for the who'll I'll just say that it was a marriage of connivance. Meaning, he needed to marry someone to get his money that he was promised to and I wanted someone that I could talk to when the girls weren't around. I only slept with him once and I got the most amazing gift from that one experience."

Dagonet nodded, satisfied with her explanation. One thing still lingered in his mind though. "How did his father die?"

"Some old friends of his killed him for his money. Of course they got none of it and I got all of it. Dag would you mind staying out here with me? I don't want to go back quite yet." Lena's reply was Dag opening his arms for her stand between them. She gladly stepped forward waiting to be enveloped in his arms. He held her as he sat down on the rock that she had previously occupied and there they sat in companionable silence.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N YAY another chapter!!! I'm sooo happy. I hope you guys have been enjoying "Where They Belong" and just so you know it might take a little while before chapter 5 gets put up. Anyways, enjoy and review (please!!!!)

* * *

Chapter 4

"_Other men said they have seen angels, but I have seen thee and thou art enough." G. Moore_

"You are such a womanizer," Lancelot heard Airen exclaim on his right. He turned to look at her, only to have one of Bors' brats pull on his pants leg. He twisted to tell the kid off, but he was met with a set of wide, doleful green eyes. Gently he turned the kid around and pushed her back into the direction of her mother, who was standing by the bar talking with her lover.

Sitting back up, Lancelot turned to talk to Airen, only to find her seat empty. Looking around the crowded tavern, he found her by Tristan, whispering in his ear. He got a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach, one that he could never remember having before and it made him feel uneasy.

"Is that a hint of green in your eyes I see Lancelot?" one of Airen's friends asked. He couldn't remember her name and he didn't care.

He glared at the red head before turning his attention back to the woman just across the tavern from him, standing just beyond his reach. His eyes followed her as she moved around the tavern and kept following her as she left, keeping her in sight until he could no longer see her. As she left he had to hold himself down, he didn't want to appear weak by following her.

Airen knew he would be upset that she had left his company, but she couldn't stand to see his eyes following anything that had breasts and a skirt. She spotted Tristan "hiding" by one of the exits and decided she'd keep him company for a little while. He actually seemed surprised when she showed up next to him, holding an apple out to him. He nodded his head in thanks before pulling out a knife and slicing the apple. Airen smiled at him even though her thoughts were still with the curly haired knight sitting just beyond her reach.

Turning, Airen leaned up next to Tristan to whisper in his ear, considering the tavern was rather loud and she didn't want to yell. "Sorry for shooting at you earlier," she quietly explained to him. "I was just trying to protect my friend, I'm sure you would have done the same thing. I also want to thank you for helping me come home." She kissed his cheek before walking to Mandi-Faye and telling her that she was gonna go. Mandi nodded her head in acknowledgment before turning her head to the knight beside her.

Airen shook her head as she left the tavern, amused by her friend's obvious interest in the long haired knight. Airen could feel **his** eyes on her as she left and it took all her will power not to turn back around and go to him.

She walked up the steps leading to the top of the fort, her mind consumed with things she wasn't about to admit to anybody, even her closest friends. Sitting down against the wall behind her, she admitted these things to herself. She wasn't about to tell her friends, but she had fallen in love with the womanizing knight. She had found herself spending time alone in her room back in the future, just staring at the TV, watching the dark knight in awe. She loved his fighting skills, she loved the fact that he cared deeply for his friends and brothers, she loved everything about him. Everything, **except** his continuous lecherous thoughts about all the bar maids in the fort, that she didn't love. **That** she hated and it took a whole lot to get her to hate.

"Is something troubling you?"

Airen closed her eyes for a second before opening them again, turning her head to look at him. "Why would you care?" she asked him in return, turning her head once again to look over the lands that lay before her.

"Answering a question with a question? Do you have nothing better to do?"

"Why did you answer my question with a question? Hmm?" she asked having fun.

Lancelot caught on to her motives quickly and decided to continue her little game. "What are you doing up here?"

"How'd ya find me?" Airen smirked knowing it was a little hard to get out of that one.

"Why do you care how I found ya?" Lancelot smirked back, giving her the one that no women had ever been able to deny.

It took all of Airen's power not to jump up and kiss him squarely on the mouth. Instead she took a deep breath before asking her own question. "Should I care?"

Lancelot was shocked, she had fallen for it. Clearing his throat he continued. "Do you want me to answer that question?"

"Who would want you to answer?" Airen asked making it sound like she pitied who ever had to listen to him.

"Why wouldn't they?"

"Are you always **this** stupid?"

"Are you always this blunt?"

"Do you want to find out?"

"Would saying yes hurt me?" Lancelot asked cringing.

Airen sat silent for a second, thinking of her next question. Lancelot meanwhile, thinking that he had won, was staring at her smirking. He was stunned when she asked a question. "Why do you waste your time on so many women?" she asked quietly.

He looked at her shocked, not understanding where her question had come from. "What?!"

"Why'd I ask that?" Airen asked herself, shocked at her own question. She hadn't meant for that to come out.

Lancelot was about to ask her what she meant when Airen stood up, brushed off her skirt, and walked calmly down the steps. She was surprised that she hadn't fallen because she wasn't calm at all. He followed her, not wanting to drop the subject. "What did you mean by that?" he demanded, grabbing her arm and spinning her around. What he was met with surprised him. Airen had tears in her eyes!

Airen bit her lip, trying to keep the tears at bay. So quietly, that Lancelot had to strain to hear her, Airen whispered, "Please let it go Lancelot."

"NO! I won't let it go until you tell me what you meant," Lancelot replied, angry at her for trying to avoid the subject.

"I can't stand to see you with other women!" Airen yelled at him, getting frustrated and letting the tears fall.

Lancelot was taken aback at both her answer and her tears. "What?" he asked again but this time not to harsh.

"I love you! Ya happy now!" Airen stomped off, after her declaration of love, to her room.

Meanwhile, Lancelot just stood there in a daze. '_She loved him? How could she_ _love him?_' he thought. _'We've only just met, how can she love me? She must be mad.'_ Lancelot walked off in a daze back to the loud tavern.

Airen couldn't believe that she had just declared her love to him like that. Hurriedly, she walked to her room. She had to make sure he wouldn't follow her. Once reaching her room, Airen opened and closed the door with a slam. Leaning face first against the wood, Airen locked the door against anybody who might want to intrude. With a sigh, Airen flopped on to her bed. She laid there staring at the ceiling, tears streaming down her cheeks unchecked and unnoticed. She couldn't help but feel as though she had ruined her only chance at true love. And so, Airen curled up on her bed crying softly, her heart hurt too much for her to bear. She loved a man who would always be a player. _'Why did I have to fall for him?'_ she asked herself, her body and mind going numb with the pain her heart was inflicting on her.

Hours later she heard someone knock on her door. "GO AWAY!!" she yelled, turning over to face the wall.

"Airy, it's me Lili," Airen heard Lili's muffled reply, not caring who was on the other side of that door.

"I said go away!" Airen yelled again, not caring if she hurt Lili's feelings. She heard a sad sigh and then nothing. Lili had obviously decided to follow what she had said. Airen sighed herself, before crying herself to sleep.

Lancelot was rudely awakened from his thoughts when Liliana came up to him and slapped him. "Why'd ya that?" he yelled angrily.

"What did you do to her?" Liliana yelled back, angry at him.

Startled, Lancelot retaliated, "I did nothing to your short friend!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"  
"Then why is Airy's door locked and why is she crying? Hmm? Answer me that."

"I don't know! I didn't do anything!" Lancelot yelled back, while quietly thinking to himself. _'Except force her to answer a question hadn't wanted to answer.'_

"I'll tell you this only once, Sir Lustalot," Lancelot started at the nickname, "if you've so much as hurt her I will personally cause you immeasurable pain," Liliana told him before turning her back and walking away.

"You've got them wrapped around your fingers don't you?!" Lancelot called at her retreating back.

She turned sharply and replied with a glare and saying in an icy cold voice, "What do you mean by that?"

"They think you are someone to be cautious around because of your 'abusive' relationship. I don't see anything wrong with you. All I see is someone who has manipulated her friends into thinking she is fragile. You probably weren't even in a relationship."

"Is that what you think?"

Lancelot nodded glaring at her, daring her to say something, anything. He was shaken when she pulled up her skirt to show him a bruise. "What do you call that?" she asked pointing to a green, fist shaped bruise. Lancelot stood there open-mouthed. She dropped her skirt, only to pull down her blouse for him to show him the bruises that covered the exposed skin. "Or how about these? Hmm? Can you tell me that hitting, kicking and punching your girlfriend isn't abuse? Can you tell me that waking up in the infirmary with a sprained wrist and a black eye not abuse? Or can you tell me that nearly being strangled to death by the same hands that have lovingly caressed your skin not abuse?"

"I . . . I . . ." he stammered, ashamed of his pride.

"What you see around everybody else is just a front, and I think that you should apologize to Airy for whatever you deny you did to her," Liliana told him walking away.

Lancelot nodded at her retreating back. Minutes later, Lancelot stood in front of Airen's door. He knocked trying to come up with an apology. "Go Away Lili!" he heard Airen yell.

Taking a deep breath he replied. "It's not Lili, it's Lancelot." He heard shifting and rustling before hearing a click and the door being slammed open.

"What do **you** want?"

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have forced you and I'm willing to consider what you told me. You have to understand though that you'll have to wait a while for a reply."

"Apology accepted," Airen flatly said before slamming the door in his face, narrowly missing his nose.

Lancelot stood there surprised. _'Isn't that what she wanted to hear?'_ he asked himself. Stomping across the hall to his room, Lancelot slammed the door open and closed. He kicked piles of clothes before sliding down the wall. There he sat in a corner, his head bent in sorrow. He didn't know what to do anymore. His world had once again been flipped upside down.


	5. Author's Note

A/N All right I figured that you guys would probably like to know what the girls look like and their weapons and such. So here it is:

Liliana:

5'6

Long, as in down to her butt long, hair that is blonde and wavy

She is the group's protector

She's a seer

And she loves to sing

Her weapons are sais, think of Elektra's weapon in Elektra, and double swords like Lancelot. On her sais, Liliana has the group symbol on the hilts.

Her love interest is Galahad, but right now they are just friends

She is one of the youngest, the 2nd youngest to be in fact

* * *

Mandi-Faye

5'5

Shoulder length red hair that has a slight curl to it

She is a poet

She like the other girls loves to sing

She loves horses

Her weapon is a short sword and shield that has the groups symbol on it (the triquetra)

She is the second oldest

Her love interest is Gawain and the attraction for Gawain is immediate even though it takes her awhile.

* * *

Lena

5'5

Short blonde hair that is around her shoulders

She the one in the group that listens to everybody's problems and tries to help them with it.

She loves to sing.

She has a son named Lucan (the little boy in the cell in the movie)

Her weapon is a retractable staff that usually looks like a dagger. It has a button, which has the group symbol on it, that elongates her staff.

She is the middle child in the group.

Her love interest is Dagonet. The attraction is immediate for both but unfortunately they are oblivious to it.

* * *

Airen

5'1

Medium length black hair that goes to her shoulder blades.

She is a fighter

She enjoys a good argument

She sings all the rest

She is a big fan of kids

Her weapon is a bow that in the middle of her hand grip has the group symbol.

She is the youngest in the group.

Her love interest is Lancelot. She loves him but he doesn't know what to feel about her but he knows that he does like her.

* * *

I won't tell you anything about Renna because you haven't met her yet once you meet her I'll put another one of these messages up so you can find out about her. Each member in the group has a dagger that has the symbol on it and their name engraved into the steel of the dagger. So there you have it. There is what you need to know about the girls. Enjoy. 


	6. Chapter 5

A/N Yo peeps

A/N Yo peeps!! I told you that it would take me a little while to get chapter 5 up but here it is. YAY ME!! I have found that I am in a happier mood knowing that my fans will finally get the chapter they deserve.

* * *

Chapter 5

"_Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?" William Shakespeare_

Quietly Mandi-Faye closed her door behind her. Looking to her left, and then her right Mandi-Faye made sure that nobody else was up yet. Her friends knew that she was at her best in the early morning dawn and as of right now it was so early that the sun had yet to rise. As far as she knew nobody was mobile yet.

Sighing in relief, Mandi-Faye made her way quietly down the stone floor of the hallway that she currently occupied. Remembering the way she came yesterday from the stables, Faye made her way to the door that would lead her into the courtyard and then the stables. As she opened the door Faye looked over her shoulder, because the door had made an extremely loud squeaking/creaking noise. _'Does nobody use this door? They need some WD-40 for this,'_ she thought with nervousness. With a quick glance over her shoulder, she sighed in relief when she saw nobody coming to see what the noise was. With that done she stepped out into the cool, damp early morning air.

Inaudibly, Mandi-Faye made her way to the stables. Before opening the door to the foul smelling area Faye checked one more time to see if anyone had followed her. Relieved that she was alone, she opened the door and snuck inside closing the door softly behind her. Turning around she grimaced at the sight that lay before her feet. Hay was strewn across the floor so bad you couldn't see the dirt that made up the floor, open bags of food for the horses had their contents spilled all across the ground, armor was set wherever there was a free space, and horse manure littered the ground making it impossible not to step in the stuff. Sighing in dismay at the treatment of these special creatures, Faye found a broom and began cleaning up the mess the knights had left behind.

It took her mere minutes to sweep the horse manure out of the stables and another thirty to sweep up all the hay and food that lay littered across any available space on the floor. What took her the longest time was picking up the armor that rested on the floor and counter space. After a long grueling thirty minutes of picking up, dropping on her feet, and setting the armor in a neat orderly line along the back wall Faye turned her attention to the superlative creatures in the stalls behind her.

Finding an unopened bag of horse feed, Faye proceeded to feed each of the horses. Pouring in an appropriate amount of food into the buckets that hung on each of the stalls, Faye went down the line of stalls that held the knights', along with several of the Roman officers', horses. She smiled at the eagerness they displayed as she hung the buckets on pegs that they could reach and eat from. As she went to put up the horse feed she noticed the pile of horse equipment that lay scattered on a table near the front of the stables. Exasperated, she cleaned up that mess as well. Once done she made sure the horses were comfortable before making her way to the exit. She was stopped, however, when a horse at the end of the stable caught her attention.

The creature was a tall, black animal that seemed to command the other horses into obedience. At first she thought it was Arthur's but then she realized that it was the one that she had ridden on the day before. Almost hesitantly Mandi-Faye approached the horse. Upon closer inspection she realized that it wasn't black but an extremely dark brown. She smiled when she saw what the horse's name was. There engraved into the wood of the stall was the horse's name, 'Behemoth'. "Well Behemoth, you are truly a magnificent creature," she whispered in his ear as she patted his side. Taking a brush from the table that she had cleaned, Faye slowly stroked the towering animal. She smiled when he rubbed his head against her arm, almost indicating that he quite enjoyed her brushing him.

Mandi-Faye became so mesmerized by the constant brush strokes that she jumped when the horse inside of Behemoth's stall stirred. Mandi-Faye stood there for several seconds, her hand over her frantically beating heart, before setting the brush down and walking over to the still half slumbering horse beside Behemoth. The male horse watched her as Faye stared at the horse lying in his stall. Almost timidly, Mandi-Faye reached out and stroked the magnificent creature. It pressed its head into her hand indicating that it liked the stroking motion that she was doing with her hand.

"You're a real beauty aren't ya?" Mandi-Faye asked, falling in love with the horse. Slowly the horse rose, inching closer to Behemoth almost like a . . . Mandi-Faye gasped before whispering in amazement and awe, "You're Behemoth's mate aren't you?"

The horse seemed to nod at her as if it understood her before nuzzling its head into Behemoth's neck. Mandi-Faye smiled at the happy "couple" before walking out of the stall, but stopped when she felt a head butt her in the back. Turning around with a wry smile on her face, Mandi-Faye quirked an eyebrow before moving forward toward the horse again, rubbing underneath its jaw and the top of its head Mandi-Faye asked the female if she wanted to come with her. When the horse trotted toward her Mandi-Faye took that as a yes; smiling she led the way out of the stall into the open space that was the walkway in the stable. Once out, Mandi-Faye jumped onto the horse without saddling her and led her out enjoying the freedom she felt sitting on the powerful creature underneath her.

Eventually Mandi-Faye found herself by the messy/dirty training fields by the outskirts of the small town. Gazing at what looked like makeshift fighting dummies Mandi-Faye slid off the horse's back, walking with an angry determination toward them. Pulling her sword from behind the shield that rested on her back, Mandi-Faye began running full tilt to the wooden dummies about twenty feet in front of her. Letting out a war cry Mandi-Faye attacked the dummies letting lose all of her pent up anger and aggression on the wooden figures.

Meanwhile, Gawain was quietly making his way toward the stables. He hadn't been able to sleep the night before, his thoughts plagued with images of the red haired beauty that had been near him most of the night. Shaking his head, trying in vain to dislodge the thoughts and images that cluttered his already crowded mind Gawain walked to the stable door preparing himself for the odor that would bombard him once he opened the door. Taking a deep breath he opened the door, only to exhale sharply when he saw the condition that the stables were in. It was . . . CLEAN!! Gawain couldn't believe the sight that lay before him; he briefly wondered who had taken it upon themselves to clean the area when all others had failed to do it before.

Walking around the now immaculate stable, he made sure not disturb items from their place afraid that if he did then the whole place would become the mess that it was before. He noticed that his and his brothers' armor was neatly lined up against a wall and again he wondered who had done this task for he knew that their armor was heavy for people not used to it. He also took notice of the fact that nothing littered the floor anymore and that one could **SEE** the floor now. Ambling on over to Behemoth he observed that his horse's coat shone in the rays of the early morning sun in only the way it would after it had been brushed. Strolling into the stall he noted that Calypso was missing and that was a rare sight in and of its self because nobody could get close enough to her besides Gawain. Turning to Behemoth, Gawain patted the horse between the eyes affectionately before quietly asking his 'friend' where his mate had disappeared to. The horse seemed to understand him because he turned his head to the door sending Gawain in the right direction. Smiling in thanks, Gawain headed out the door, still amazed the stables were clean.

After ten minutes of walking in the general direction that Behemoth pointed him in he came upon Calypso standing idly, grazing on some grass. Relieved to see Calypso unharmed and well, he gave a sigh of relief but something still nagged him. Who had let Calypso out of her stall? Most of his brothers wouldn't go near her because of Behemoth and since Behemoth wasn't very sociable that made them stay away from him even more. So the question still stood, who let her out?

Calypso looked up from her munching to see Gawain staring at her intently with a puzzled look on her face. Looking over her shoulder she let out a shrill neigh before trotting over to one of the many training fields that littered the fort. Curious at this strange display of affection, Gawain followed her. He was stunned to see the red haired beauty that had plagued his dreams and thoughts fighting rather aggressively with one of the dummies. Spying a training sword, one that was even blunter than the rest, Gawain quietly grabbed it before sneaking up behind Mandi-Faye.

He was about to attack her when her own sword appeared out of nowhere and was at his neck. "That's not very nice," she panted, keeping her eyes on him.

Gawain raised and eyebrow before knocking her sword away from his very valuable neck. Smirking at her, he lunged forward hoping to catch her off guard. Once again she blocked his attack from hitting her. This time she smirked at him, spinning around, going for his side. Not wanting to have his innards spilled across the field, he blocked her attack before engaging her in a more combative session.

For the next hour or so Gawain and Mandi-Faye practiced and played. For them, it was an intricate game of cat and mouse, predator and prey. Finally, when all there energy was spent, they stopped. Collapsing onto a bench, Mandi-Faye wiped the sweat from her grinning like and idiot. "**That** was fun," she said, grinning at Gawain.

He nodded, not able to speak yet for he hadn't quite gotten his breath yet. He watched as she walked over to Calypso, who had stayed for Mandi-Faye. "I'll see you later!" she yelled over her shoulder at him, getting onto Calypso's back.

He watched her ride off, leaving him behind, **again**. Sighing, he put pack the practice sword he had commandeered. Looking over the training field, Gawain surveyed the damage that he and Mandi-Faye had wrought unto it. Noticing something shining in the sunlight, Gawain knelt down and picked it up. Brushing off the dirt, Gawain examined the item closely realizing that it was a necklace with an intricate looking pendant on it. Looking at it closely he concluded it must have been Faye's and the design had to have been her name in Celtic. Slipping the necklace into his pocket, Gawain walked back to the main building of the fort.

On his way back, Gawain stopped back at the stable to see of Mandi-Faye was there. When he went inside, the only person he saw was a very confused and dazed looking Jols. Gawain patted the poor man on the back before walking to his room. Before going inside, he stared at the door he knew led into Mandi-Faye's room. He dearly wished that she would come out of her room, if she was even in there. Sighing, Gawain went inside, closing the door softly behind him.

Across the hall the woman Gawain had been thinking about was panicking. Her things were strewn across the room, along with bedding and anything else that had been in the room. She couldn't find her necklace. She remembered wearing it when she was at the training field and when she was dueling with Gawain, but she didn't know where it was now. She couldn't lose it; it was her only connection to her parents.

Finally giving up, Mandi-Faye sat down on her bed in defeat, depressed and only slightly furious at herself. She hoped that eventually she would find the one thing that meant more to her than her friends. Little did she know that the man she was unconsciously falling for had it.


	7. Chapter 6

A/N Yay another chapter! Now I have to say that this chapter is kinda filler chapter. I need it so that you will understand what is going on. It is also a chapter filled with flashbacks because you need to see the things that have happened. I hope that it answers any sort of question that you might have or even if you didn't have a question I hope that you enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 6

"_And if you ever decided to leave me I would go and find you and bring you home because you would be wrong." ~ __Mad About You_

Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months, and the bond of friendship between the male knights and female knights grew stronger. This bond did not come without problems interfering in their lives. The days following the loss of her necklace, Mandi-Faye would go around accusing the knights of taking it even though deep down she knew it was her own foolishness that lost her most prized possession. Even with this knowledge it did not stop her from releasing her anger on them. Many would say that Faye was just looking for a fight but the ones who knew her realized that without her necklace she would feel incomplete. In fact, Lena could recall several occasions where she listened to her friend's complaints.

_***Flashback***_

_"Why can't I find it?" questioned an exasperated Mandi._

_"Possibly because you're meant to wait for what you desire most," replied Lena, hoping to ease her friend's unhappiness._

_"Yeah? How so?" inquired Mandi, who didn't really think that what Lena had to say would hold interest for her._

_Sighing deeply Lena went on to explain. "It is like me waiting to find and hold Lucan in my arms again. I want him back so much that it hurts but to get him I must wait until fate deems me ready. I may desire him to be with me right now but we both know that he isn't in the position to be here at Hadrian's Wall."_

_Mandi nodded her head in understanding before adding to Lena's explanation. "Like Renna right? We want our 'sister' back with us, we are incomplete without her, but since we have no clue where she is we have to wait for her to return to us."_

_"Exactly!" Lena exclaimed glad that Mandi had caught onto what she was trying to explain._

_Mandi smiled, glad to have figured out what Lena was trying to say, when she tilted her head in thought and a serious expression replaced the smile that had previously graced her face. "Wasn't Renna with Lucan when he disappeared?"_

_"Yes," Lena replied hesitantly. "Why do you ask?"_

_"If Renna was with Lucan when both of them disappeared that would mean that she is with him right now!"_

_Lena's face glowed as she thought about what Mandi said. "You, Mandi, are amazing!" she exclaimed as she hugged her friend. But just as soon as the happiness came it disappeared and was replaced by doubt. "But Mandi if Renna is with Lucan how come she wasn't in a cell in the movie?"_

_"Because, silly, nobody knows about us. We didn't even know that we belonged here until Ana saw it. How was a director supposed to know that another person was to be alive in that cell hell hole? They don't!"_

_Lena smiled again before turning around and running off so she could tell the other girls what Mandi had discovered. Smiling, Mandi watched her companion walk away but as soon as she turned the corner a scowl marred her face as she thought back to __**her**__ problem._

_Now, Lancelot had the worst luck ever at this particular time. Because as he walked down the hallway, which had previously been occupied by the two women, he found himself face to face with Mandi-Faye. He offered her his signature smile that usually got him what he wanted in hopes that she wouldn't direct her wrath unto him. He tried side stepping her but found himself blocked as she cut him off._

_"What'd ya do with it?!"_

_Knowing exactly what she was implying and talking about, she had been moaning and complaining about her necklace since she lost it for days now, answered her in a way that he hoped would get her to stop accusing everybody, especially the knights. "I've done nothing with your stupid necklace! You've asked me several times before and you'll get the same answer. Stop accusing and harassing the knights and me! We can't take it anymore!" he yelled finally allowing her to see that it really bothered him that she kept asking him so many times._

_Mandi-Faye stared in astonishment at the spot that Lancelot had previously occupied. It goes with out saying that after his explosion Mandi-Faye stopped asking._

_***Flashback***_

Mandi-Faye wasn't the only one who, in the first days of being at the wall, had problems. Airen as well had problems but hers was mainly directed to one person, Lancelot. After her declaration of love and him being shut out after having a door slammed in his face, both Airen and Lancelot avoided each other like the plague. All the avoiding was because Airen was afraid of how Lancelot would react and be like and Lancelot wasn't sure how he would handle being around her. Many thought it strange that should one already be in a room and the other come in, one or the other would decide to leave.

Airen wasn't the only one upset with Lancelot. Liliana too had it out for him. For several days after their brief argument, she would send very ugly, and if they were real, very deadly glares in his direction. Lancelot was lucky that they weren't real for if they were, he would have been very dead. As it was, Lili realized that Airen was just as stubborn as the next person was and could be just as pigheaded and in the end decided to apologize to him. In fact, she forgave so much that she gave him advice on how to ignore Airen, advice that he greatly used. Airen wasn't happy that he was ignoring her though, even though she had been ignoring him for several days. Since she was angry, she began pushing his buttons and was constantly trying to get him to yell or be angry in general.

Contrary to belief, their arguments made people happy. The arguments that they were interacting again and not giving each other the cold shoulder.

_***Flashback***_

_"Stop yelling at me!"_

_"You first!"_

_Airen and Lancelot stood glaring at each other as they momentarily stopped their argument over who knew what. One could tell that they were quite vehement about their argument in the fact that both were huffing and puffing for breath._

_Lili and Lena stood together against a far wall and watched the two in fascination. "This is good," murmured Lili, a smile gracing her face._

_"Good for them, not us," Lena_ _grimaced as both Airen and Lancelot glared at Galahad who had been passing by them to get to the bar._

_Liliana chuckled before walking off in the general direction of the bar in Vanora's tavern. Lena followed her and stood near Gawain as he held a conversation with Galahad, Bors, and Jols. Secretly she was looking for Dagonet, a person with whom she had been spending a lot of time with lately._

_"Who do you think is going to throw the first punch?" Gawain asked amusement coloring his voice._

_"My bet is on Airen," answered Jols._

_"Yeah, no I have a feeling Lancelot will be first. He has a lot of pent up anger," countered Galahad._

_"Ya're both wrong," Bors declared before taking a long swig of his ale._

_"Why do you think that?" questioned Gawain, truly wondering why Bors thought that neither would hit the other._

_"Cause Lancelot would never hit her cause she's one) a girl and two) he knows that is what she wants him to do. And I highly doubt that Airen would hit him cause she knows she won't get no satisfaction just hitting him," explained Bors, his eyes trained on the tense duo._

_"Argh! Fine! I give!" screeched Airen throwing her arms up in the air in frustration._

_Bors smirked before sauntering off in search of his lover to brag about his thinking. Behind him Airen and Lancelot stood stock still in silence, Airen's announcement of defeat stilling ringing in their ears, as well as everybody else's ears. Slowly, Airen walked forward to Lancelot, her head bent in defeat and sorrow. "I give. I am truly sorry that I caused you so many problems and pushed your buttons," Airen whispered her eyes clouding with tears of shame._

_"You're not the only one," replied Lancelot his eyes tender with respect._

_Hearing his admission Airen's head snapped up in surprise. The question forming on her lips died when he continued. "I too am sorry that I caused you problems. I should not have made you answer something you were not comfortable with and for that I am truly and absolutely sorry."_

_Airen smiled as she leaned forward to hug. "Your apology is beyond doubt and very happily accepted."_

_***Flashback***_

Through all these hardships, though everybody grew closer in the bonds of friendship and love. The love end of the bargain though actually being harder to acknowledge and accept because the person was afraid. The love that was truly noticeable was the one that was wrought with fear and hurt,

_***Flashback***_

_"I cannot be falling in love with him!"_

_"Really? And why not Liliana?"  
"Because I cannot go through that kind of hurt again, that's why!"_

_"You do realize that all men are not this Rafael that hurt you so deeply before?"_

_"I know Arthur, I do, but I don't think I am ready for this again. How do I know if he really loves me?" Liliana asked Arthur as she rested her head on the round table that made up the meeting hall for the knights._

_"You do not know. All you can do is hope and pray that what you desire is real."_

_Liliana sighed in defeat as Arthur walked up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders in reassurance. "How did you become so wise Arthur?"  
"Time and age my friend, besides I know Galahad. I know that he is a little freer with his emotions and feelings. There is also the added bonus that I have seen the looks he has sent your way."_

_Liliana smiled at Arthur as he pulled her chair out so that she could follow him to the stables. As she walked through the door that he was holding open she continued their conversation. "You are a wise and kind man Arthur; it is no wonder the men are so loyal to you. Then again I have also noticed that the girls have to listen and follow you too."_

_"Does it bother you?" Arthur asked following behind the shorter woman._

_"No it doesn't because I too would follow you into battle should the need arise," she answered over her shoulder._

_"It seems as though I have gained four knights as well as four friends," he chuckled._

_"You would have five knights and friends if Renna was here," Liliana quietly told him, her eyes emitting a sadness that touched Arthur's soul._

_Hoping to elevate her sadness continued on a thought that had bothered him slightly, "But it would seem that Lena has no desire or show as much interest in the fight as the rest of you do."_

_"It is Lena's style," explained Liliana. "Appearing uninterested in battle gives people the idea that either she doesn't know how to fight or that she needs to be protected."_

_"Ah! I see, it gives her the advantage against the enemy fore if they get her 'protector' out of the way they will think she is an easy target."_

_"Yes, and when that happens she has the advantage to kill them."_

_Arthur nodded thinking the tactic very appealing for a situation should it arrives in the last few weeks as servants to Rome. Arthur continued on to the stables and while Liliana followed him she was rather distracted by her surroundings or more of one person. She couldn't help but admit that Galahad was no Rafael, in both looks and personality. Where Rafael was big and bulky with muscle, Galahad was small and lean with well toned muscle and agility. And while Rafael was fallaciously kind and caring about people, Galahad was a true friend and companion who was truly worried about his friends._

_"Should I leave you to stare?"_

_Liliana's head snapped to the direction of where Arthur's voice came from. Blushing, she made her way through the door that Arthur was holding open for her and as she passed him she noticed him grinning at her like he knew something that she didn't. She walked into the stables followed by Arthur who made his way to the table that Faye had designated as the horse-care table. Picking up a brush he made his way to his horse and when he had begun to brush the beautiful animal Liliana jumped up to sit on a table and watched as Arthur lovingly caressed his horse._

_Unbeknownst to the two, Galahad had followed them and was currently hiding in the shadows, his eyes trained on the woman who captivated him like no other woman had done before. They stayed in a comfortable silence until Galahad the bad luck to sneeze rather loudly. All three: Liliana, Arthur, and his horse turned and stared at Galahad in surprise and shock, who looked back sheepishly._

_"I'll leave you two alone," Arthur stated before bowing out gracefully._

_The once comfortable and companionable silence turned awkward, as both Galahad and Lili sat/stood not knowing what to say to each other. Both wanting to talk but finding it difficult to find the words to express their thoughts. "I'll just –"_

_"Lili I—"_

_Liliana giggled at their predicament, finding it funny that they both wanted to say something at the same time. She motioned Galahad to continue with what he was going to say fore she was had been going to tell him she was going to go. "Lili, I-I have something that I need to say," he stuttered nervously._

_"You know, those are eight little words that any woman, in any time, do not want to hear."_

_"What?"_

_"Most of the time when a person, usually a man, utters those words nothing good comes from it."_

_"Oh, well what I have to say isn't bad, at least I don't think they are," stated Galahad._

_"So what is it?" asked Liliana, now truly curious as to the bombshell Galahad was bound to drop on her._

_"Um . . . What I mean to say is . . . what I mean is . . ." Galahad nervously rambled until he did drop said bombshell. "Ireallycareforyou," Galahad quickly said, ripping off the proverbial band-aid._

_"What?" Lili was confused, not sure, she understood what he said. She tried processing the words several times before asking him again._

_"What I meant to say was I really care for you."_

_Galahad watched as wide grin appeared on Liliana's face hoping that she was going to say she too cared for him. He gazed on amazed as Liliana crooked a finger at him and beckoned him over. Slowly moving forward, as if in a trance, came up to her and stood between her legs to get as close to her as possible. Dazedly he watched as Liliana leaned forward until their foreheads touched and then the next thing he registered in his sluggish brain was that she was kissing him. Mentally kicking himself, he responded with such passion that it scared both of them. Pulling away when he could no longer ignore the burning in his lungs Galahad backed away from her until he was leaning against a brace. "Does that mean the feeling is mutual?" he couldn't help but ask._

_Lili giggled a little before nodding, her mind still focused on the mind blowing kiss they had just shared. But then the happiness left her eyes and was replaced by something else that Galahad knew well about. It was the look he saw when he was about to kill someone, a look of fear. "I'm scared Galahad," she whispered in a small voice that about broke his heart._

_Galahad moved to her again, this time enveloping her in a hug, her head resting on his shoulder as he whispered to her in reassurance. "We'll get rid of those fears together," he whispered in her ear, a wave of protectiveness surging through him._

_***Flashback***_

After acknowledging her feelings for Galahad Liliana's mask of happiness slowly slipped away, replacing it with a true happiness that she hadn't felt in ages. Everyone seemed to notice the changes in her and would sometimes quietly thank Galahad for helping her, but others, like Bors, would thank him around Liliana who would then proceed to cause Bors a limited amount of pain. As it was, they all became quite happy and accustomed with the life they all now lived, even though there were times when life became hard and some wished for something else.

---------------------------------------

Far off, north of the wall, in a cold cramped cell a little boy whimpers and wishes once again he was with his mother. He misses her and wants to be with her, like any little boy of six. At least he has his aunt and friend near by. "Renna?" he whimpers, hoping that she hasn't died and left him alone to the mercy of the crazy men who were their guards.

Stirring, she lifts her weary head and opens her bleary eyes even though she knows that she cannot see him. "Yes Lucan?" she croaks her voice parched with thirst.

"Will we ever see Momma again?"

"I do not know, little one. We can only hope she comes here and finds us," she tells him not sure if she is lying to him.

Renna waits, wondering if Lucan will ask anything else pertaining to their situation and his mother. When nothing comes from the small boy, she tries to settle into a comfortable position on the cold, damp stone that made up her cell. Finding such position she huddles close to the warm body of her cell partner, hoping her friend wouldn't mind.

"Do you truly believe that his mother will come," the woman whispers. "You do not even know how you got here."

"I do not know what to believe Guin," Renna wearily replies. "I just don't want him to give up hope that his mother is looking for us."  
Guinevere nods and thinks back to the time when she found the two she was now sharing Hell with, though she would not trade a moment of it. She had found them dressed in strange clothing in a middle of the forest, the little boy nearly hysterical. Renna had whirled on her with an ax in her hands that looked quite deadly. She had tried to explain that she would do them no harm but Renna had been stubborn and refused to listen. She had been grateful when her father had appeared and explained to them what he knew about their situation. She had been shocked to find that Renna had time traveled when she was younger and was now back home in her own time.

After her father's explanation Renna and the boy, Lucan she later found out, had come under her father's protection. She and Renna became close during the time they were with her father, forming a bond she later found out that Renna shared with four other young women. One of those being a sister she had, had no knowledge of until she met Renna. Renna explained that her sister was one of four aunts to Lucan was the son of one of her closest friends, and that her sister was the youngest of the five friends.

However, such good times were not to last fore one day when she, Renna, and Lucan were taking a walk they were ambushed by Romans. Renna and herself had tried to protect Lucan and themselves but were overwhelmed and later taken captive and put into these horrible death holes that served as cells.

Coming back to the present Guinevere acknowledges that all they can do is sit, wait, and hope that some one will rescue them and set them free one day.


End file.
